SELF-SCAN panels, of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,981, include, among other electrodes, fine wire anodes disposed parallel and close to each other on the panel base plate to which they are secured. In one manufacturing method, a fixture known as a harp is used to form the wire assembly. The harp has two separate sets of closely spaced pins, and a fine wire is wound back and forth around the pins to form the desired number of parallel wires. This loaded fixture is placed on a support plate, which becomes the base plate for the final panel. The wound wires are cemented individually to the plate, and then they are cut to form the desired electrically individual wires.
The foregoing operation is generally satisfactory; however, problems exist. For one thing, the winding of wires on the adjacent closely-spaced pins of each set is not as easy as might be desired for an operator, and, in addition, sometimes the wires hang up on the pins and do not seat properly, and the later transfer to the base plate is defective. Thus, the time required to perform the winding operation is undesirably slow, and defective baseplate-wire assemblies occur.
The harp of the invention provides a faster winding time, greater yield, and its use can be learned more readily by operators.